Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-t+1-2t}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${t}$ terms together: $ {-t - 2t} + 1$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-3t} + 1$ The simplified expression is $-3t + 1$